1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet dish insect barriers and more particularly pertains to a new pet dish insect barrier for preventing ground crawling insects from climbing into a pet dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet dish insect barriers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet dish insect barriers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,800 by Williams; U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,302 by Alnafissa; U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,083 by Walker; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,352; U.S. Pat. No. 2,167,978 by Jennerich; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,510 by Bernstein.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pet dish insect barrier. The inventive device includes a pedestal having spaced apart top and bottom portions, and a constricted middle portion interposed between the top and bottom portions of the pedestal. A lower face of the top portion of the pedestal has a plurality of channels positioned between the outer perimeter of the top portion and the outer side of the middle portion and extending around an outer side of the middle portion. The outer side of the middle portion has a strip therearound, the strip has an insecticide provided thereon for repelling insects.
In these respects, the pet dish insect barrier according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing ground crawling insects from climbing into a pet dish.